PRANK WARS
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Beast Boy has a score to settle! Too bad he can't pull but two pranks all day, and what happens when someone pulls a prank on him? No Pairings evident, this isn't romance folks. Few Profane Words used.
1. The Harmless Prank

Hey peeps! I have made yet another Fan-fic and this time it is in honor of April Fools Day! Yes I know it's horribly late but I don't care! It was so much fun to play out in my mind that I had to write it! Please enjoy!�And if you enjoy it enough it will continue! I am only asking for 5 reviews.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE. 

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter One: The Harmless Prank**

It was another bright and beautiful day outside Titans' Tower. It was peaceful, and calm. Or so everyone thought…

A loud yawn and cracking of the back could be heard from one of the rooms. The boy rubbed his eyes sleepily, and ruffled his hair a bit. 

"Hmm, what day is it I wonder…" he said groggily turning to face the calendar on the wall, squinting to read it he soon found it to be, "APRIL FIRST?"

The boy was thrilled; it was the day he waited _ALL_ year for! It was going to be great! But first he had to get dressed…

* * *

The other titans looked toward the hallway from where they sat at their normal table.

"Yep, Beast Boy is up…" Raven stated blankly, "…time for me to leave."

"Great, everyone on your guard." Robin instructed.

"Why?" Terra asked, quite puzzled.

"Well, you see—"he was cut short.

"Good Morning everyone!" Beast Boy greeted in an overly cheerful manner, which even caused Starfire to shiver.

Raven was almost out of the room, but she wasn't quick enough, "Raven! Where are you going? Don't I even get a 'Good Morning'?"

"Good Morning…" she repeated with the same blankness as before and took a step in the direction of the hallway. She didn't get far before hearing a scream; she turned to see what the problem was.

"B-bbut Raven! I can't�go on if you're not here! You keep me in line and I-I-I—just need to tell you something…" Beast Boy had cried out, he was on his knees in the kitchen facing her way, his voice sounded like he was cracking on the inside, and his green eyes were watering. The others just looked on; they all felt a pang of guilt. They didn't think he'd get so upset that Raven decided to go into the other room…or was he?

Raven's eyes softened, she didn't think it meant so much to him. She turned his way, "Ah--Beast Boy…I didn't think it mattered…" she said truly believing his words.

"Oh but it does," he continued sniffling a little, looking down in hurt, "it does—you know, I have something else to tell you…"

The other Titans all leaned in and listened and watched his moves intently.

"Raven, I could never say it before but I—I-I Love you." He finished looking downcast.

Raven's eyes filled with shock, he couldn't have meant that! She didn't feel the same she knew that and he _SHOULD _already know that, and what about Terra-- didn't he like her?

"I—" she stuttered a moment searching for a way to put it nicely, so not to hurt his feelings, too much.

"HA HA! APRIL FOOLS! I GOT YOU GOOD RAE!" Beast Boy cackled loudly, rolling on the ground with laughter.

Raven glared at him, face red with anger, humiliation, and a pressure point coming into view.

The other Titans sighed relief, Terra especially she already knew that Beast Boy and Raven were close friends but she never knew if there was anything more. And after a few seconds they joined in the laughter.

Raven's pressure point only grew. Stupid Beast Boy-- how could she have listened to his stupid blabber! Slow now; She had to control her emotions for fear of doing something she might regret.

Whoops, too late-- she looked up to see Beast Boy suspended in the air waving his arms violently and begging Raven to let him down.

With a flick her wrist he came crashing down with swirly eyes as he lay somewhat lifeless, "If you don't want that to happen again, don't pull anymore pranks on me."

And with that she departed leaving Beast Boy to answer with a shaky voice, "Yes, ma'am…"

The other Titans just giggled at the sight before them, Beast Boy got what was coming to him. Robin decided to finish his sentence, "See Terra? Beast Boy LOVES to pull pranks on us, and that's why I said be on guard, because sometimes it's REALLY hard to tell-- like just now."

"Oh…" Terra replied understanding the situation before her. An evil grin came upon her face, so Beast Boy was a trickster, well she could be too…

* * *

Boy, did it ever seem like such a long day. The Titans had been very busy; there had been SO much to do! They all seemed thoroughly exhausted, especially Beast Boy. He had been devising all kinds of pranks all day, but somehow the rest of the Titans all saw it coming. April fools day was almost over and he had only managed to pull two whole pranks ALL day. 

The first was on Raven and the other was something stupid anyway, he had told Cyborg that his shoe was untied. Cyborg doesn't have shoes, but he was stupid enough to look. Sure Cyborg claimed he was looking for something sticky he could feel on his shoe but Beast Boy REALLY didn't care. This April Fools Day SUCKED.

"Um guys, I think I'm gonna crash…see ya in the morning." Beast Boy said finishing with a yawn.

"OH NO! Beast Boy you mustn't crash!" Starfire called fearfully.

"No, it's ok Star, it just means go to sleep." Robin explained.

Starfire contemplated the words for a moment and nodded her understanding, "So I suppose I should do this "crashing" as well. I am very tired."

"Sure, get some rest." Robin replied.

" 'Night Star." Cyborg called from the couch as Starfire slowly flew by.

"Sleep well." Raven said.

Starfire was almost to the hallway when she and the others heard an earth-shattering scream; they all turned toward the source and prepped themselves for battle. Beast Boy came around the corner with a very peeved look. The other Titans looked for what the problem could be. They soon found it; Beast Boy was nearly covered from head to toe with chocolate pudding.

They all turned into their chibi forms and laughed hysterically. Beast Boy just marched glumly to the kitchen to look for cleaning products.

"Soooo, Beast Boy who got you bad?" Cyborg asked smirk evident.

"You did Cyborg…" Beast Boy said in a pouting kind of way, he couldn't believe that he had fallen right into his prank and that he was now playing high-and-mighty to get him to admit it. 

"No I didn't." Cyborg replied innocently.

"Oh right, the Master of All Pranks, Lord Cyborg did it." Beast Boy corrected himself. Last year when�Beast Boy had�pulled a whole bunch of pranks on everyone he had called himself�that.�

"I'm serious, man. I HAD NOTHING to do with it."

"Ok then if YOU didn't do it then who did?" Beast Boy fired back, "You can't tell me it was Raven, or how about Starfire! Nice try though."

"Actually Beast Boy," a meek voice replied from the corner of the room,�"I did it. I was the one who pulled the prank on you."

Beast Boy did a double take again, how could it be? Of all people no one would've thought it to be!

* * *

MHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAAHHAAAAAAAA! Who pulled the prank! You have to review to find out! Was it Raven, Starfire, Terra, Robin, or Cyborg still pulling his leg? Find out in the next chapter! 

I only need FIVE reviews to continue!�NEXT CHAPTER: EPISODE ONE


	2. Episode One

Wow I actually got two reviews! Um, I would like to thank my reviewers as follows: AntimatterManticore, and someone else, sorry I can't remember your name! 

This is for you, I normally do finish my stories without asking for reviews but this time I wanted it to be different. But it isn't, oh well, there is always the next chapter to ask for reviews. 

Now on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE. 

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Two: Episode I**

"Actually Beast Boy," a meek voice replied from the corner of the room, "I did it. I was the one who pulled the prank on you."

Beast Boy did a double take again, how could it be? Of all people no one would've thought it to be!

"Ha, ha gotcha good didn't I Beast Boy?" she proclaimed with a wide grin.

He hung his head down in shame…**SHE** HAD PULLED A PRANK ON **HIM**! It was the last thing he expected. He gave her a glare and shook his head in disappointment.

"This is the beginning of the end, Terra! You have just opened up a PRANK WAR!" he shouted in the most dramatic manner he could.

The others to the exception of Terra all yelped and turned into their chibi form while hiding behind the nearest thing. Beast Boy just cackled evilly. (Think about when the narrator said Starfire was brave in Transformation.)

"I shall return and WHEN I do! This WAR WILL BEGIN!" he finished by transforming into a fox and bounding into his room.

The others came out of their hiding places. Raven was peeking out of her book. Starfire came to look up from behind Raven's chair. Robin looked up from behind the kitchen counter. And Cyborg came up from behind the couch.

"THAT was a close one." Cyborg huffed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Robin agreed.

"Do you think the danger is gone Robin?" Starfire asked, not daring to move herself from behind the chair.

"Don't worry so much Starfire. Beast Boy will lay off of it in a couple of days. Just be glad he isn't after you." Raven finished with a hint amusement toward the end.

"Um guys, what have I just opened? What's a Prank War?" Terra asked, quite confused with the whole situation.

Cyborg just snickered a bit, Robin joining in his amusement; Raven and Starfire caught on and just rolled their eyes at the situation.

"Well, ya see it had to be about a year after we were all together. Beast Boy and I got into a little argument about Tofu and Meat—"

"As usual." Raven interrupted.

"—Ahem as I was saying—I decided to get rid of his little tofu supply. I hid it in a place I knew he'd never look. So the pranks carried on from there, it was only a Prank Battle."

"But after awhile," Robin cut in, knowing the part well, "I somehow got stuck in the middle, so it was an all out war between the three of us. How long'd it last again?"

" 'Bout two weeks I'd say." Cyborg answered.

"Raven and Starfire were completely fed up with all of our silly pranks. They said they were leaving and threatened not to come back until we promised to stop all of our childish pranks." 

"Yeah, we thought they were bluffing at first, but we found ourselves to be wrong. In the end, we had to convince Beast Boy to call truce 'cause he didn't believe that they were gone and the three of us aren't strong enough to fight alone." Cyborg finished.

Raven merely smirked at that comment, proud to be considered so highly, "In other words it is just some silly, pointless device of their twisted minds to waste time." 

"I find it a ritual of torture!" Starfire said with some terror in her eyes, "I fear for you."

"Great, can I go any further down from here?" Terra asked sarcastically.

"Well, **IF **you **ARE** lucky, Beast Boy will forget about it." Robin tried in a comforting manner.

**"IT'S PERFECT! MAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!"** a yell proclaimed from Beast Boy's room.

"Or **maybe** not." Cyborg corrected with a bit of a snicker, "Gosh it's getting late. I need to catch some Z's. 'Night everyone."

"Oh, wow! May I "catch some Z's" with you Cyborg? I would really like to partake in such an event. And know what these Z's are!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Um Star, he means get some sleep." Robin explained.

"Oh, right." She answered, sweatdrop evident.

"It is late, we should all get some rest." Raven agreed, walking toward the hallway.

"Wait!" Terra called, wide-eyed, as ran toward Raven and Starfire.

Robin had already gone to bed, so that only left the three girls.

"Let me guess, you want us to walk you to your room so Beast Boy doesn't jump you with some kind of prank." Raven inquired, knowing very well that SHE wasn't going to walk this little whelp to her room, this was Terra's problem, not hers.

"Not exactly," she replied with something of a hesitant tone, "…yes."

"Are you really that afraid of the pranks that Beast Boy is planning?" Starfire asked concern written on her face.

"I'm just a little nervous I guess. I didn't mean for him to take it so serious, **IT **was just a joke."

"We're talking about Beast Boy here, he takes anything stupidly serious." Raven answered, "I wouldn't worry too much. The pranks they pulled the last time weren't that bad." She finished and walked off to her room.

"Please do not worry too much friend Terra, Raven is right, Beast Boy isn't that bad of a prankster." Starfire assured her before flying toward her own room.

"I still can't help but wonder what I've gotten myself into…" Terra stated to herself, still somewhat nervous.

* * *

Next Day… 

* * *

Terra sat up in her bed and yawned deeply, she still wanted to sleep, but she feared that Beast Boy might take advantage of her oversleeping to set another trap. Terra slid out of the bed and walked toward the kitchen, not even bothering to change. 

_They won't mind me in my pajamas…_ she thought, _…in fact Starfire might think they are cute. They do have little kittens on them. _

But as she was thinking she didn't mind the way she was walking and SNAP. She had tripped over a string and now her face wasplanted on the carpet. She looked up just in time to see a balloon fly over her head. 

_So Beast Boy's pranks consist of trap strings and water balloons? Raven **IS **right, I have nothing to worry about. _

Before Terra had a chance to get back up, she heard another snap. She was beginning to slip. Feeling for the floor that used to be under her, she found none.

_Wait the floor can't be gone! _she thought in horror, _It's a trap door? So maybe I have one thing to worry about…_

She continued to try and struggle out of the trap door but she couldn't move, her arms were too weak. She hadn't even had breakfast. Then a set of footsteps set her off, someone was coming.

"Hey, can I get a little help here? You guys' secret trap door went off on me! Hello?"

She continued to look around and wonder who was coming and whether or not she had just imagined it. The figure walked up to her and offered a hand. She accepted the offer, and grasped his other hand. _Well it wasn't Cyborg, but could be Robin or was it…_

"Hey! Just who are you anyway?" 

"Well, it's me of course." The figure replied, revealing himself to be Beast Boy. (Suspenseful, ne? J/K)

Terra looked on in shock, _Great, not even two minutes after getting up and I've already played into his hand, literally… _

"Now Terra my sweet, look down." He cackled as he instructed her.

"Oh crud…" she gasped looking down, this WAS NOT turning into a good morning.

* * *

Mhahahahahah! 'Nother cliffy, not intentional, but I guess I'm gonna try to give you some kind of last minute suspense! So how many knew it was Terra? I mean sure it was obvious; the foreshadowing of her evil grin was a dead give away.

So next question, what do you think Terra in going to fall into? Will Beast Boy get back at her by dropping her into pudding too or is it something else?

I want FIVE reviews to continue! Please? 


	3. Licorice and Tape and Pudding, Oh my!

Wow I actually got FIVE reviews this time! I'm so HAPPY! Um, I would like to thank my reviewers as follows: LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy, Frank S, Go Banana56, Raventhedarkgoddess, & Riley! **FURTURE-GIRL948, PLEASE READ THIS:**The reviewer from my last chapter of whose name I could not remember is **future-girl948. **I would just like to apologize for not mentioning your name last time. When I checked my e-mail (I have Review Alert), I saw that someone else had reviewed, but like an idiot I deleted the e-mail so later on when I went to writing chapter two I couldn't find your name because hadn't updated yet. So for that I am sorry. Forgive me? (No, I am not being a suck-up; I just thought it was necessary to apologize.)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE. 

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Three: Licorice and Tape and Pudding, Oh my!**

"Well, it's me of course." The figure replied, revealing himself to be Beast Boy. (Suspenseful, ne? J/K)

Terra looked on in shock, _Great, not even two minutes after getting up and I've already played into his hand, literally… _

"Now Terra my sweet, look down." He cackled as he instructed her.

"Oh crud…" she gasped looking down, this WAS NOT turning into a good morning.

"Now say hello to your fate," he continued loosening his grip on her hands, 

"I bet you're wondering what you are going to fall into aren't you?"

"Um yeah what am I going to fall into?" Terra asked looking down in horror.

"Hehehe, only liquid cement!" he cackled evilly and let her drop, 

"Maybe the others will crack you out later."

"Beast Boy! Was my prank that bad! To do this to me?" she screamed at him as she fell.

"Uh yeah it was, my do was totally messed up!" he answered before shutting the trap door.

_Oh why did this have to happen to me?_ was her one last thought before she fell into the tub. 

She splashed and gasped her way to the top and gripped the sides. She panted momentarily wondering how long before the cement would contain her. She then found herself licking her lips, she was about to cry out a 'stupid' and try and wipe her tongue clean, but then she realized...

"HEY! THIS ISN'T LIQUID CEMENT!"

Beast Boy had walked into the kitchen was ready for his normally well-balanced meal of Tofu! (:p) He prepped the microwave and waited for his meal to be cooked. After waiting a few seconds more, the microwave binged signaling that it was done. He looked over at the table where his companions were sitting. He found the seating arrangement to be as it normally was. He was facing the table head-on; it was, from left to right; Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven.

He just smiled a wide smile; he was going to get sit next to Raven! He didn't hesitate another second, he leapt into the seat next to her and gave a warm, "Good Morning Raven!"

Raven just looked up from her tea and gave him something of a 'Don't-give-me-that- Happy-shit-this-morning' look. Oh yeah she looked really pissed, but he did not seem to notice. Not that he ever does, but that's a different story.

Lucky for him Terra had just stormed in, practically kicked the door open, leaving no room for Raven to make any snappy remarks. The fluids dripping from her clothes were really beginning to tick Terra off. These were her favorite pajamas. Now they were ruined with the stains of 'liquid cement'.Terra just walked into the kitchen with a very peeved look. Sure she was dripping all over the floor, but she could care less. She grabbed a plate and put a couple pieces of bread on it.

Just the fact that Terra looked severely pissed only made Beast Boy happier. He figured this was the time to taunt her.

"Hey Terra! You fall out of your window this morning?" he snickered.

She glared at him, shook her head, and proceeded to place her toast in the toaster. 

Which was not good enough for Beast Boy, he had pry even more.

"Then why do you look like you raided the pantry and squirted syrup and caramel all over yourself!"

"Oh so that's what this is?" Terra asked in a very monotonous and sarcastic voice, looking herself over, "I thought it was 'liquid cement'."

The others just watched, a little curious as to what was going to happen next.

"Hehehe, gotcha good, didn't I?" Beast Boy asked with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, but not as good as this…" she replied, in the same monotone voice as she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a water gun.

"Please, water? Hahahhahahaaaaaa!" Beast Boy laughed.

"It's not water.."

Beast Boy looked a little worried, but shortly went back to laughing uncontrollably. 

Terra just sighed and squirted the water gun at him full blast. Within a matter of seconds he was covered from head to toe in frosting, and he had stopped laughing.

"Here, this will match you well, Cake Head." She said taking no amusement in how funny he actually looked, while placing a cherry on top of his frosting covered head.

"Let me up!" Raven demanded, who had be somewhat squashed as Beast Boy had tried to get out of Terra's reach.

Beast Boy moved aside and allows Raven to pass. "You will pay for this." Raven told Beast Boy as she showed him a big frosting mark on her cloak end.

"B-but Raven! That wasn't my fault! I didn't have the frosting water gun!"

"But you were the one who had to start a Prank War, and thus YOU are responsible." Raven finished and stormed off to her room.

"Great, now I have two--- Hey!" Beast Boy looked up to see Starfire scrape some of the frosting from his face.

"Mmmm, it is Mint Frosting!" Starfire stated happily. 

Robin looked at her strangely, and pulled her away from Beast Boy before she could swipe some more.

"If you want Mint Frosting, you can have what's left. It's on my bed in my room." Terra stated to Starfire, and took the seat that was once Raven's.

"Wonderful! Thank you friend Terra."

"No prob…"

Beast Boy had already wandered off to his room to clean up his mess, and Starfire was flying toward the direction of Terra's room. Leaving Robin, Cyborg and Terra. The two guys looked at her with concern, she had never looked so bummed.

"Hey Terra you ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, it looks like he got you bad…" Robin said showing strong concern.

Terra acknowledged their kind gestures with a nod and proceeded to tell them what she really had a frosting filled water gun for, "You see, as a way of apologizing I thought it would be fun to play a round of frosting tag on the roof. We would clean it up of course, but I wanted us to be even in some sense. I never thought he'd pull such a prank. Caramel and syrup do have any idea how hard that is going to be to get out of my clothes and hair!"

They nodded understanding that it would be quite difficult to get such items out of her clothing.

"Well, I guess I should clean up. I clean up the mess I made after ok?"

"Sure, that's fine." Robin replied.

As soon as she had departed from the room, Cyborg and Robin turned toward one another.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Robin asked.

"Yep, we're gonna have to get that little elf to apologize." Cyborg answered.

"But how?"

"Robin!" Starfire called approaching him, "Do you wish to have some frosting as well?" she asked offering him the tube.

"No thanks Star, Cyborg and I have something important to do, ok?"

She nodded her understanding and proceeded to squirt the frosting into her palm and eat it. Robin and Cyborg just shook their heads. 

She could be such a character sometimes.

* * *

Dum, dum, dum, so who will join the Prank War next? Will it be Raven, Robin, Cyborg, or Starfire? Or will it be a combination? Find out in the next chapter! I need three reviews to continue.

**ALSO, I am going on a trip on Wednesday and won't be back in about five days. ****So I am not going to be able to update on those days, but I'm going to update a ****couple more times before I go. Maybe two more chapters if you are lucky. ****Sorry I couldn't stay! **


	4. The Caramel and Syrup Blasters of Doom

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot to me. Thanks to my special reviewers this chapter: Antimatter Manticore, Darkness-Aura, and ShadowCatMage13. I'm so glad you all find my work entertaining; I try really hard. J/k, it comes from my natural want to please. I also want to apologize from my extended delay. I have been really busy.

Now on to the story!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Four: The Caramel and Syrup Blasters of Doom**

As soon as she had departed from the room, Cyborg and Robin turned toward one another.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Robin asked.

"Yep, we're gonna have to get that little elf to apologize." Cyborg answered.

"But how?"

"Robin!!" Starfire called approaching him, "Do you wish to have some frosting as well?" she asked offering him the tube.

"No thanks Star, Cyborg and I have something important to do, ok?"

She nodded her understanding and proceeded to squirt the frosting into her palm and eat it. Robin and Cyborg just shook their heads. She could be such a character sometimes.

* * *

Later that day…

* * *

_Geez, why'd Terra have to take that joke so hard?_ Beast Boy found himself thinking as he desperately trying to pull into the lead on his racing game. It was to no avail, it couldn't stop thinking about Terra. She was probably upstairs at this moment pouting and complaining about all that syrup and stuff… Damn it was getting too hard to concentrate on the game… He quit. There was no use trying to beat something he couldn't concentrate on. Risingfrom his chair, he noticed Raven sitting in her normal chair reading her Thick-a-saurus-size book. But she was the only one he saw. Where were the others? Normally it was so noisy that even he couldn't stand it let aloneRaven, "Hey Raven, where is everybody?" Beast Boy asked in his normal quizzical manner, it was just too hard to look for himself.

Silence…

"Earth to Raven! Hello someone just asked you a question!"

Raven cracked an eye up from her book, a pressure-point forming, "WHY DON'T YOU LOOK FOR THEM YOURSELF!?" she yelled, her head turning large and the force of the yell nearly blowing Beast Boy away.

"Geez, you didn't have to yell so loud!" he groaned rubbing his ears.

"Besides in case you haven't noticed, I AM NOT talking to you because of this morning." She finished by slamming her book shut and stomping out of the room.

Beast Boy sat with a confused look on his face, but then cracked one of his devious grins, "Oh I get it Raven! You're just trying to confuse me, so I won't be ready when you do decide to attack!! OH BUT I'LL BE READY JUST YOU SEE!!" he continued to yell triumphantly until he heard an exasperated yell and a slamming door.

Beast Boy just sat on the ground and giggled manically. He had a perfect prank set up as a retaliation force _JUST_ in case Raven _DID_ have something planned. After having a good long laugh, he decided to roam around until he did find someone to bug—uh—converse with, ahem… (No I'm not bashing Beast Boy.) Beast Boy had walked all over the tower not really understanding why it seemed so empty or why there wasn't much going on. He had checked everyone's rooms. so that left the outside, but first, a quick bathroom break.

He opened the door slowly hoping it wasn't booby-trapped. Nothing happening as it creaked open, but he did see one thing he shouldn't have! Terra was asleep, soaking in the tub. Luckily enough, he couldn't see anything or else he knew he'd never be able to face her again. His first reaction was to scream in shock, but he restrained himself and backed out of the room slowly. The door creaking eerily as he shut it on his departure.

_Perfect..._ the not-so-sleeping Terra thought as he had left, _He's going to walk right into my trap…_

Beast Boy wandered outdoors into the beautifully sunlit day with the sky as blue as ever. He watched the clouds somewhat dreamily; they were so beautiful to him. He soon found Starfire near the base of the tower futilely trying to build a garden. He snickered a bit as he walk over to her, "Hey Star, whatcha doin'?"

Starfire growled in frustration, " I am trying to make a garden but it is not working! I have planted the seeds, and have watered them but they just do not seem to want to grow!!"

"Uh Starfire, gardens aren't instantly grown you know?" Robin answered as he walked around the corner of the tower. (Isn't it funny how he always seems to pop up at the exact right moment to answer Starfire's questions? Oh, and he says 'Um' a lot. )

"Oh Robin!" Starfire cried happily, grabbing him up in a death-hug and then proceeding to drag him to her poorly made garden, "Please assist me in the making of this garden!"

"You know I—" Beast Boy stopped mid-sentence, they looked like they were going to have a lot of fun. He departed without another word. Starfire paid no heed to his leaving, but a certain almost-bat boy did. He held his communicator up and softly whispered, "Get ready, he's headed your way."

"Right." Was the only answer he received as the communicator clicked off.

Beast Boy dragged himself onward; this was no fun; playing video games by yourself, Bugging Raven and having your head bitten off, and not getting to help Starfire with something. Oh and not to mention almost seeing Terra in a way he really didn't want to see at this time. This was just one of those suck-ass days that just wouldn't quit. (Pardon my language that was the only way I could think of putting it.)

Beast Boy then soon found himself in Cyborg's garage, he was working on some kind of project. He looked up from his work, "Hey BB, what up?" he asked casually, continuing to tinker with his project.

"Not much, just everyone's off doing their own thing and I have nothing to do…"

"Oh, well I'm just working on this little project of mine. Just blowing time."

Beast Boy glanced around, sure everything looked fine but there was something that was bugging him. He had called a Prank War and paranoia was beginning to catch up with him.

"Oh yeah, Beast Boy," Cyborg suddenly piped up, "Robin and I decided to put together a little present for you. And the others of course."

"Really," Beast Boy asked his eyes lighting up with curiosity, "what is it?"

"Oh nothing really, just this…" Cyborg answered quite bluntly, pulling out what appeared to be a super water gun with a huge tank of goodness knows what.

Beast Boy gasped heavily as he watched two other figures appear behind him holding the same kind of weapon. He could tell because of the magnificent gleam it was giving off, "Oh I knew something like this would happen next! Terra, I KNOW you're the one behind this so just show yourself! And what's in your water guns this time? Huh? Mint frosting!!"

"No BB, actually it's an extra sticky hybrid of caramel and syrup mixed with another ingredient you might recognize in a moment." Cyborg answered with a bit of a chuckle.

Beast Boy just looked on in horror, what could that ingredient be? And who else was behind Cyborg? He knew one of them was Terra, it had to be…but who else could be holding a grudge?

* * *

Ta-da!! It's finished! Chapter four anyway… So we all know Cyborg is on the action but who are the two other figures behind him? Is it Robin and Raven? Robin and Starfire? Robin and Terra? Or how about Raven and Starfire? Or Raven and Terra? Or how about the possibility of Starfire and Terra? Plus what's the extra ingredient in the water guns? Find out in the next chapter of PRANK WARS!! I want three reviews please! And it would be nice to hear others thoughts on the situation, I'm trying to make this a real Author-Reviewer Interactive Story, so it would mean a lot to me if you would answer these questions. Thanks.

P.S. I WILL NOT, I REPEAT, I WILL NOT be using water guns for each prank. So just hold tight while I kick it into high gear and get to the really juicy prank parts. And I know this chapter was just pure nothingness but it was essential to get the story rolling.

P.S.S. I have recently seen the "Terra" episode. Loved it. Just plain loved it. The music was awesome, the way Terra tricked the scorpion was totally cool, and overall it was just plain cute. Like the scene with the tub, and the food ("Tastes like Sushi and...Ice Cream.), not to mention the clothes washing scene, and of course when she finally decides to go to sleep; it looks as though she is going to sleep really contained and pretty, only for her to end up spreading out and snoring!! XD I was laughing hysterically when that came on. Man how could I forget!! The whole scene where Terra loses control of her powers after talking to Slade, and Beast Boy rushes in to save her, telling her that he's here and that she'll be ok. That was really sweet. J It definitely shows Beast Boy's more caring and softer side. You have to get warm feelings during that scene or else you just can call yourself human.

And see this is what I can't understand: Why do people hate Terra so much?! I mean gosh, show some compassion people. Terra and Slade did a little more than just "talk", he was flat out threatening her!! Oh and I am most suredly with the Beast Boy/Terra coupling group. Although it seems that Raven and Beast Boy fit together better as a couple that's probably because they are such good foils to one another.(If you don't know what a foil is, I'll explain in at the bottom.) I myself honestly thought for the longest time that BB/Rae was the couple that was going to work, and BB/Ter was just going to end up being the friendship deal. But hey things change, I relized that most of the things Beast Boy did to Raven were only acts of FRIENDSHIP.

Also, if you ask me, Terra is confused and was tricked into believing that the only way that she could control her powers was to join Slade. She may be evil at the moment, but really I think once she overcomes her confusion that she'll be ok with the team. One last thing, I do have part of the answer as to why so many "hate" Terra. More than likely the reason that most hate Terra is because of the fact that she is the Newbie and you know how school children are about picking on the new student. They can't just accept the fact that someone else wants to join the show. But I'm perfectly fine with them adding new characters as long as they don't put like a million new people on the show or take anyone off, because the rumor has it that if Teen Titans goes into a fifth season, that they may remove a few characters and add some person named Bumblebee.

Whatever, thanks for listening to my long after-post those of you still reading.

FOIL- one character that is in strong contrast to another character

EX- Raven and Beast Boy; Raven is strongly reserved doesn't do 'funny' as she puts it, but Beast Boy is very open and funny. They are exact opposites and that's what makes them foils to one another. But, Raven is more of a foil to Beast Boy that Beast Boy is to her. Whoever has the stronger effect as a character gets the title of who's the foil to who. Meaning that because Raven is such a deep character because of her emotional differences as opposed to Beast Boy of who has few issues with his emotions she has a stronger effect on the audience. Think about it, anyone could relate to Beast Boy because most of us are pretty open, but with Raven, you have to pick up a different view on what it would be like to control your emotions or hurt someone or yourself. See the effect? Other examples, the stronger foil character in front, would be Starfire/Raven, Starfire/Robin, Beast Boy/Robin, Cyborg/Raven, and Raven/Terra. (There are others but you get the idea.)


	5. The Prankback Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Five: The Prankback Begins**

"Oh nothing really, just this…" Cyborg answered quite bluntly, pulling out what appeared to be a super water gun with a huge tank of goodness knows what. Beast Boy gasped heavily as he watched two other figures appear behind him holding the same kind of weapon. He could tell because of the magnificent gleam it was giving off.

"Oh I knew something like this would happen next! Terra, I KNOW you're the one behind this so just show yourself! And what's in your water guns this time? Huh? Mint frosting!!"

"No BB, actually it's an extra sticky hybrid of caramel and syrup mixed with another ingredient you might recognize in a moment." Cyborg answered with a bit of a chuckle.

Beast Boy just looked on in horror, what could that ingredient be? And who else was behind Cyborg? He knew one of them was Terra, it had to be…but who else could be holding a grudge?

Beast Boy stepped back further and further until he could move no more for he was against a wall. He still could not help but wonder who the other two could be. For some reason his suspicions of Terra were diminishing. The two figures revealed themselves from the shadows, both holding the gleaming weapon Cyborg possessed. It was Robin; he could understand why Robin would side with Terra, Beast Boy could remember Cyborg and Robin talking of revenge on himself. And the other revealed them self to be none other than Raven?

"Raven? What did I do to you? Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for Terra or something…"

Raven held out her cloak hem, and explained, "Remember what you did to my cloak this morning? Well, that frosting stain wouldn't come out for some reason, so I had to dispose of it."

"B-bbut Terra was the one with the frosting gun!!"

"Yeah, and I blamed you!" Raven snarled as she led the attack forward, aiming her blaster gun forward and picking up speed as she saw Beast Boy squeal and take off.

Robin and Cyborg followed close behind her, prepped and ready to get some payback on a little green boy. And in another instant they turned into their Chibi forms and an upbeat chase theme plays in the background. (Think Mad Mod chase theme.) Beast Boy squealed violently as he continued to dodge and out run Raven's attacks, but each time she just seemed closer than the next. Soon Beast Boy found himself darting past Starfire and her attempt at a garden. He decided it might be a good idea to try and hide. The others passed him up, but screeched to a stop. Robin and Cyborg scratched their heads as Raven's head glanced back and forth. And with a snap of a twig from behind, the chase ensued.

Raven, Robin, and Cyborg chased Beast Boy all the way into Titans tower. And chased him all over the corridors, until Beast Boy finally found Terra, "TERRA!!TERRA!! CALL'EM OFF ALREADY!!" Beast Boy exploded with anguish.

"Call off who?" she asked dimly, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"YOUR MOFIA OF CARAMEL AND SYRUP BLASTER POSSESEING MINONS!!" Beast Boy was now panting furiously, he had lost them for the moment but they were smart and would catch up soon.

"Well…"

Terra's room magically transformed into a dark, dreary room that very much resembled the room in 'The Godfather'. While Terra took a seat in a swirling chair and looked very serious. And Beast Boy assumed the pathetic beggar person, "Please…." Beast Boy whimpered, he REALLY didn't wish to incur Raven's wrath.

"Hmm, with such an interesting proposition, and with all of these options—" Terra stated her voice picking up an fake sounding Italian accent.

"Quit messing around Terra! I—"

"Here he is!" Beast Boy heard Robin's voice shout.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and as he squealed his face turned white and sickly.

"Ah ha!" Raven gasped triumphantly, "We've got you now!"

" What shall we do with him now?" Cyborg asked wrapping his arm around Beast Boy's in order to keep him still, Robin soon doing the same.

Beast Boy soon realized as he looked at all of their smirking faces, he was in a deeper hole than he thought possible to did out of.

"Any last words?" Terra asked, giving him something of a vengeful grin.

"Um, would it help if I said 'Sorry'?" Beast Boy asked meekly.

"Um, NO. BOOK HIM!" Terra commanded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Beast Boy yelled loudly as they dragged him off.

Raven led the group into the main room, and then the training room of which Robin and Cyborg quickly tied him to the wall.

"Time for some target practice, boys." Raven smirked, holding out her blaster gun.

Cyborg soon began to snicker, and then laugh uncontrollably. Beast Boy just glowered at him, "What so funny, dude? Just 'cause I'm tied to a wall doesn't mean anything!"

"It's not that; I just can't wait to see your face when find out what that mystery ingredient is."

Beast Boy gasped again, he had forgotten all about the secret ingredient.

"And FIRE!" Raven called.

The blaster guns fired at nearly the exact same time, and when they made contact, Beast Boy was an instant mess. Redish and brownish fluids dripped from his face as he lay tied to the wall. Beast Boy could recognize the caramel and syrup but what was the red stuff? Beast Boy reluctantly stuck his tongue into the fluid and took a small taste. He nearly gagged; what was it!?

"Can't figure it out, can you?" Cyborg joked.

"Ok, soooo not funny; just what am I covered in?" Beast Boy demanded.

Cyborg couldn't contain himself to tell Beast Boy, he was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, and Robin soon followed suit. Raven merely rolled her eyes, "Your covered in caramel, syrup, and all kinds of animal broths such as chicken and pork."

Beast Boy was about to be pushed over the brink, they used his greatest hate against him? That just wasn't right. Well if he wanted to get even, he was going to have to get tough. After Cyborg and Robin could control themselves, they let Beast Boy down so he could wash up.

"No hard feelings right, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"It was just a joke remember…" Robin backed up the cause.

"Consider us even, that is if there was even a score to settle." Raven stated.

"Yeah, yeah it'll be ok. It was pretty funny and it WAS just a JOKE." Beast Boy agreed.

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Beast Boy clambered up the stairs with much difficulty. He was covered in those animal broths and they were drip off of him and onto the floor causing it to be slippery, _Oh, just wait and see…I'll get them ALL back…_ was Beast Boy's one last thought before he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Well you all waited long enough for me to get this up. Sorry for the delay. I wish to receive three reviews before continuing.

So, what is Beast Boy planning? What kind of revenge is in mind? How much did this chapter make you laugh? And will Starfire ever figure out what's going on? Find out on the next PRANK WARS!


	6. A Certain Boy's Boast

Dude, I so wicked sorry! I forgot to mention my reviewers from my last chapter and then I don't update all week! What's wrong with me? Well, if ya'll want to know, I will say at the end, but now to thank all my reviewers:

**LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy x2**

**AntimatterManticore x2**

**Kagome look-alike **

**Riley **

**bloody-rose-demon**

**Persephone's-Child **

**to lazy to log on**

I would also like to thank you all for the great reviews you have all been giving me. They really lighten up my day and make me feel good. As a special treat to all of you lovely Reviewers out there I am writing a story of skits; the first chapter being dedicated to you all!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Six: A Certain Boy's Boast**

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Beast Boy clambered up the stairs with much difficulty. He was covered in those animal broths and they were drip off of him and onto the floor causing it to be slippery, _Oh, just wait and see…I'll get them ALL back…_ was Beast Boy's one last thought before he walked into the bathroom. After Beast Boy took his long much needed shower, he drifted off to bed, making double sure that he set his alarm for a very early hour. Then his sleep took him.

* * *

Next morning…

* * *

Robin sat upright in his bed yawning and stretching. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and took a quick look around. He did a double take; what was covering the walls of his room?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Robin yelled as loud as humanly possible as he ran out of his room. Robin leapt around the corner and ran to Cyborg's room and beat on the door. No answer. He jetted down to Terra's, and then Raven's, no one answered. Robin decided that maybe they were looking for him. He ran back into the main room and found the others looking toward him. Robin approached Cyborg, Terra, and Raven, "So, what did Beast Boy do to you?" Robin asked.

"You won't believe what that little salad head did to my room!" Cyborg was the first to exclaim, "It's filled to the rim with Tofu! I had to blast my way out."

Terra kind of rolled her eyes at Cyborg, he thought he had it bad?

"Oh yeah? Well, Beast Boy, decided it might be funny to post 'Wanted' posters all over my room, not to mention make my room look like a prison cell, AND coat the floor in meat broth!!" Terra exclaimed, making sure to put extra dictation on Beast Boy, "Oh and this." Terra held out a poster that had Beast Boy in a prison guard's uniform that said 'Respect MY Authority!' "And I found this in my closet." Terra said holding out a prisoner's uniform.

The others snickered a little; it was kind of funny. The others turned toward Raven next. They did a bit of a double take as they looked at what she was wearing…Pink.

"Little Beast Boy thought he'd be REALLY funny and decorate my room with everything pink he could find. Not to mention Barbies, and replacing my WHOLE wardrobe with pink cloaks and dark pink leotards…"

"Ah, Raven, at least you don't smell like meat broth." Terra tried to comfort Raven.

"Did I mention, he put flowers and ABOUT EVERYTHING GIRLY IN THE WORLD INTO MY ROOM!! That little boy is gonna die…" Raven said very venomously, as a few sparks of energy shot off.

"So, what'd he do to you Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Sure we do, we need to know how bad we need to pay him back." Terra insisted.

"Ok," Robin gave in and took a deep sigh, "he covered my entire room with 'I Love Slade' posters and pictures of Slade-- how he got those-- I will never know, and even digitally edited this." Robin held out the picture and the others leaned in and looked, before laughing maniacally, with the exception of Raven. It was a picture of Slade and Robin shaking hands with a big grin on Robin's face, and in red was a faked signature of Slade, and a 'I'm your BIGGEST fan!' word bubble coming from Robin's mouth.

"That's just wrong…" Raven stated.

"Greetings friends! Shall we have breakfast now?" Starfire asked from the kitchen.

"Sure Starfire, lemme wash real quick." Terra said.

The others watched her go up and Beast Boy come down, "Morning guys! Dude, breakfast looks great Starfire!"

"Why thank you Beast Boy, I hoped you as well as the others would enjoy this feast!" Starfire grinned brightly.

The others walked and sat at the table as Starfire brought them their plates. Meanwhile the others were giving Beast Boy 'death' looks. Beast Boy just happened to notice and looked up with a morsel of tofu hanging from his lip, "Gee, Cyborg, you kinda smell like tofu…are you feeling ok?" Beast Boy questioned, ignoring the looks Cyborg was now giving him, "Gosh, Raven, I thought only Happy Raven liked pink. Does this mean you're happy now?" Raven just twitched at that comment, which also caused Starfire to ponder.

"Raven, he brings up a point; Why is it you are wearing pink? Is it opposite day and no one has told me?"

"No Star," Robin stated, "we're just a little tired."

"Yeah, tired of a certain green boy…" Cyborg mumbled under his breath, though he was certain that Raven heard him and was nodding in agreement.

"Oh…" Starfire simply said, acting like that was everything she needed to know but really feeling that there was more. Starfire continued to walk until she was out of the room.

The three remaining Titans focused on the one lone green one, their eyes pits of fire. Beast Boy made certain that Starfire was gone before looking quite triumphantly at the other three before him, "Like your 'presents'?" Beast Boy sneered, looking quite mean in a sense.

"Oh, you've had your fun for now, but just you wait." Cyborg started.

"Yes, we will all get you back…" Raven continued.

"And it's not gonna be pretty." Robin finished.

"Well it is a Prank War; Duh, you guys should remember the rules! Geez, the whole point of a Prank War is to get to the bottom of pay backs to where everyone is against one another and that no one can really tell who did what. And whoever it is that can't be figured out because of a prank is the one who wins." Beast Boy explained, seeing as they must of forgotten.

"So that's how it works…" Raven said some realization dawning on her, "…you mean, if, say I pull a prank on you, and you can't figure out that it was me, then I win?"

"Yeah, that's how BB, Rob, and I played last time." Cyborg answered.

"Question is; Are we playing that way this time?" Robin questioned Beast Boy.

"Sure, I just explained that dude." Beast Boy replied.

"Well, it was kinda fuzzy."

Beast Boy decided that this conversation was over, he stood up and put his plate in the sink. Looking smug all the while.

"You think you're better than us don't you?" Raven questioned.

"Yep, I could out-prank you all anytime, any day, and anyway. And mine are funny, yours are just sick and wrong!"

"Well, we shall see about that…" Raven said in calm, pondering kind of manner.

* * *

So, how'd ja like it? It was another slow chapter but I promise you, it will speed up. Ok the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I had 5 something projects due on Thursday, and they were all given to me Monday or I just didn't start until then thinking I would have enough time. So I had to work on those lovely things all week… I would like three reviews please. Thanks and remember to look at my story of skits dedicated to you all it is called **Memories and Daydreams**.


	7. The Luck of the War

Hello again, I figured I should hurry up and update on account I had about fifeteen something reviews in my Inbox. Hehe, you guys are really great. I mean I've counted all of my reviews for my other stories and I found that I have more reviews for this story than all of the rest of mine put together! I'm just glad I have written something you all like.

Also, the whole prank thing Beast Boy did to the other Titans all started when I was thinking about the next chapter. First I thought about what I could do for a prank that didn't involve water guns, and suddenly almost out of the blue, an image of Slade and Robin together, and all these other images of 'I love Slade' and such came too. I would have to say my Robin and Terra pranks were the funniest though, Terra's came as soon as I started to write it. Well enough jabber; Here are my Reviewers that I would like to thank:

**Antimatter Manticore (as usual )**

**Cloud Strife Omega (I always thought Hydras were strange..)**

**Riley**

**Wordbearer (Glad you can't bash my story)**

**Bloody-Rose-Demon (Thanks, nothing's funnier than getting hit with your greatest hate.)**

**Persephone's-Child **

**Dannyphantomsgf**

**LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy**

And a big special thanks to:

**Phantom Tamer** (Gosh I know I wouldn't have enough drive or things to say, to review every chapter. Thanks, you deserve some kudos for that.)

And yes I am aware that you have all been my loyal reviewers and I am eternally grateful, I just wanted to thank someone for wanting to catch up.

P.S. In case you didn't notice, the last chapter was a play on Beast Boy's name. A Certain Boy's Boast is almost the same as A Certain Beast Boy. This chapter is a play on words too, see if you can figure out what old saying this is a play on.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Seven: Luck of the War**

"Yep, I could out-prank you all anytime, any day, and anyway. And mine are funny, yours are just sick and wrong!"

"Well, we shall see about that…" Raven said in calm, pondering kind of manner.

* * *

Later that Day…

* * *

The day progressed as most days would, or as most would hope they would. Starfire had decided it was her time to learn more about Earthen Culture. She was contently sitting in front of the television and occasionally saying, "What a lovely commercial!"

Sure, the others in the room gave her strange looks when she said it the first time, but they all got used to it after a little while. Robin was sitting at the kitchen table reading over some newspapers. He still couldn't believe that there had been no robberies, attempted murders, or any Slade activity in the past few days. Maybe, just maybe, they were all locked in jail.

Cyborg had made it his business to make this week's dessert. Let's just say, Meat Pie wasn't everyone's favorite. So he was in the process of making a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting as a glaze when it was finished.

Raven was sitting in her favorite chair, in the corner, reading her favorite book, which happened to be by Stephen King, and was occasionally changing her leg positions.

Terra could be seen using one of the Titans' computers to play games, surf the net, and just chat with random people.

No one knew where Beast Boy was; he was pretty much alone somewhere. Which was unlike him because everyone knew how much of an attention hog he could be.

So everything seemed lazy daisy, until….

"OH MY GOSH!!" Beast Boy screamed as he jumped down the stairs into the main room.

"Oh no…" was Raven's only monotonous reply.

"THE TUB IN THE BATHROOM IS OVERFLOWING!! AND I CAN'T GET THE WATER TO STOP!!"

The other Titans looked toward one another, and jetted off to the bathroom. All of them, except Beast Boy, that is. Beast Boy snickered at his devious plan and headed over to the computer. He punched in the code for the Titans Alert. Within a few seconds, the alarm went off.

The other Titans looked up from the overflowing tub and looked toward one another.

"Well, we've got to do something." Raven stated and turned off the water with her mind powers.

In another flash the Titans, headed downstairs. And looked up at the big TV screen.

"Well, what is it Beast Boy?" Robin questioned.

"I've gotta fix on the location." Beast Boy said, rapidly fingering the keys on the keyboard, "It's right in the center of town."

The Titans' eyes went wide, if it was in the center of town, any mass of damage could be done; Too much to be thought of.

"Titans GO!" Robin commanded, as he and the others leapt into action.

The Titans all arrived on the scene prepped and ready to attack. They all scanned the area looking for any sign of villain activity. They saw none.

"Are you sure it was in the center of town?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah." Beast Boy replied.

"You probably punched—" before Raven could finish her sentence, a blast came from the side and sent all the Titans flying.

The Titans leapt up and looked in the direction the shot was fired. It was Dr. Light?

"But I thought we put him in jail?" Raven questioned, knowing that everyone else was pretty much thinking the same thing.

The Titans could feel the presence of some others and they found themselves looking at all of their previous foes, minus Thunder, Lightning, and Mad Mod.

"Oh my goodness..." Starfire said a bit fearful.

They had enough of a time fighting them individually, but all together it could prove to be quite difficult.

They all contemplated their moves as their confronters stood still, with looks of malice. Another second passed and they all went full out attack. The Titans were not sure how they were going to work as effectively with so many villains.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Beast Boy was scooped up by none other than Slade himself. The other Titans stopped and looked upward.

"Beast Boy!" Terra called, as her eyes went yellow, she caused a tremor to go off and it shook the building that Slade was standing on.

Slade jumped off and landed safely on the ground but the building still looked unstable.

"It's ok, you shall have your friend back after I have taken over the city and have you all imprisioned."

"Not if we can help it…" Robin replied, leaping into action with the others close behind.

"Dude, let me go!" Beast Boy complained as he struggled in Slade's grasp, " I thought we had a deal?"

"We did, but now it's up."

Beast Boy's eyes filled with shock as he realized the big mistake he had made.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, and the lametivity of it. I have been so sick, some kid of stomach flu. It gave me tremors and the jitters not to mention feeling hot and then cold. It was horrid. I have just gotten over it, and I'll admit that neither this chapter nor my The Raven and The Dove chapter from my other story are that good. I had really good ideas for both of them but they are kind of fuzzy at the moment. So I decided not to wait to post. Also on Tuesday, I am leaving to go St. Thomas so I won't be able to update then. : (


	8. Unbreakable Deal

Hello everyone! Sorry about missing a lot of my reviewers…Heh; Let's just say I'm making it up to you. Just keep reading. I am giving you the Cheesy Dramatic Music plays **Mega Uber Super Duper Reading Extravaganza**! As a peace offering, for leaving you guys with two crappy chapters, I am giving you guys some quality stuff; First, I'm giving you two chapters of PRANKS WARS, three chapters of Memories and Daydreams, and a brand new story by me: St. Titan. Took me a whole week to formulate about 100 ideas for it. So have fun!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Eight: Unbreakable Deal**

"Dude, let me go!" Beast Boy complained as he struggled in Slade's grasp, " I thought we had a deal?"

"We did, but now it's up." Beast Boy's eyes filled with shock as he realized the big mistake he had made.

Slade's grip just tightened; He then transferred his pressure to Beast Boy's neck. Beast Boy gagged. The others shocked expressions becoming blurry in Beast Boy's sight. Robin leapt forward, bo-staff in hand, and swung rapid times in varied directions in hopes of catching him off guard. Every time he missed. The others were about to bring up the rear but Slade threatened to choke him to death if they did. Beast Boy looked weakly up at his captor. What could he do? His neck was beginning to feel the pressure. He felt his head become lighter. The blood was slowing. He whimpered and blinked a few more times before he felt himself get thrown.

He landed a good feet away from Slade and the Titans. He looked around as his vision and his circulation returned. None of the Titans were near him and in fact they were backing away. He wondered what could be the cause. Before he could look behind or anyway he felt a new power flow through him. He looked at his hands and all around him. He was glowing a brilliant golden-yellow, _Terra? Is this her doing?_ Beast Boy wondered half-expecting to feel the ground beneath him to move him upward. Nothing happened of that sort, instead he felt and saw himself growing in size. He continued to grow until he was about the size of Godzilla.

He looked downward, and saw all of the villains, his friends, all of the nearby people looking up at him in shock and disbelief. He gasped, but then realized the advantage he had. He reached toward the ground and scooped up Terra and slammed Slade to the side in the process. He took her to the highest point in all of Jump city and proclaimed loudly, "I am King, hear me roar!!" The next instant his head snapped upward. He blinked rapidly and looked around. No villains, no huge size, no Terra in hand. It was all a dream. Beast Boy felt his neck tenderly.

_Why did that feel so real? I was only dreaming…_Beast Boy continued to rub his neck as if it were sore, _Not only that, but that was just plain strange; Me, King of Jump city? And why was I acting like King Kong?_

Beast Boy just shook his head and clambered out of bed. He pulled his uniform from the closet and stumbled through the mess on the floor. Before he turned the corner to the room, he peeked and made damn sure Cyborg wasn't cooking. He wasn't, but strangely enough everything else seemed to be the same from the dream. Although he noticed that Starfire was cooking, but thankfully enough Cyborg wasn't saying "Such a lovely commercial!". He was sitting on the couch playing a video game.

_Cautiously Beast Boy, _Beast Boy told himself, _They still could be planning your demise as we speak—er—think._

Beast Boy strolled into the main room with a big smile on his face. He looked around not really noticing everyone except Starfire had at least one eye on him. He walked into the kitchen and crouched down in front of the oven. Sniffing he tried to figure out what concoction Starfire was making today, "Oh Beast Boy! You have awaken." Starfire greeted, "Would you like some of my Cake of Happiness when it is finished?"

"Cake of Happiness?" Beast Boy chuckled, "Sure. Hey Robin, how'd ya let you think of something like that?" Beast Boy continued to joke as he sat at the table across from him.

Robin looked up from his newspaper, acknowledged that he had said something and returned to reading. A few minutes later Raven walked into the kitchen, followed by Terra and Cyborg. Beast Boy's ears flattened, all of them together, what could they be planning?

"Ahem, are you going to move or what Beast Boy?" Raven addressed.

"Oh, yeah…" Beast Boy replied with some embarrassment as he scooted over and allowed Terra and Raven to jump into the seats next to him. Terra huggling Beast Boy as soon as she sat in the seat next to him. Cyborg taking the seat next to Robin.

"Just don't get to mushy, and I won't have to hurt you two." Raven stated simply noticing Terra's sudden outburst of affection.

"Hehe, sure thing Rae." Terra answered winking.

Starfire just smiled sweetly and took her cake from the oven and set it on the table, "It is still quite hot. So please do not sample any yet." Starfire instructed as she went to the cabinets for plates and the drawers for silverware. Beast Boy's suspicions disappeared as he felt even more loved being held in Terra's arms. Had she forgiven him? Have everything that happened all those days been a long dream?! No couldn't be…could it? While Beast Boy sat pondering this such dilemma, he didn't notice the things unfolding before him; His comrades giving looks in his direction and to one another.

Starfire returned to the table and began to set out the plates and the silverware. Terra let go of her beloved Beast Boy and scooted closer towards Raven's direction and closer toward the cake. He noticed that Robin did such a similar thing. He gave them strange looks, but figured they just wanted to hurry up try the cake and leave. He sat still watching the cake. Starfire realized she was missing the glasses and the milk that would go in them and the possibility of ice cream. She left the table's edge and walked back into the kitchen.

Then it happened; Cyborg pulled one of the super water guns from before, Robin pulled out his bo-staff in a threatening way, Terra showed him the hole in the floor beneath him that was now ready to ooze out mud on his feet, and Raven's hands glowed with the black energy and she pointed upward. Beast boy looked upward nervously there was a trap door in the roof containing goodness knows what. He gulped hard and looked weakly at them. As the others saw Starfire returning, they all hid their weapons. Starfire returned with cups and the milk, but had to make a second trip to get the ice cream. So she turned back toward the kitchen and headed for the freezer. The others minus Beast Boy re-showed their weapons.

This time the others didn't notice Starfire returning. In blur, caramel, syrup, meat broth, feathers, a few flashes of a bo-staff and an uber amount of mud flew everywhere on everyone, including Starfire. Starfire just stood there and blinked a few times and wiped the muck from her face. The others looked meekly on; They were going to be in some trouble now, "Does some one wish to explain this?" Starfire asked, her hands on her hips.

"Um, it's not what-" Robin was cut off.

"You are all fighting!" she exclaimed, shaking her shame finger at them, "You should all be ashamed; Do wish to bring the Reckmaus(Sp?) on us?"

"Starfire, we weren't really fighting, per say…" Raven started.

"We were just playing!" Terra cut in.

"You all were NOT! You were fighting; you all are still part of this Prank War thing of which I had believed ended a long time ago!" Starfire continued to huff, and then her eyes lighted up and her fists followed suit.

The other Titans looked on in horror. Starfire was completely pissed. Zoom; The Titans jetted off in a long streak as Starfire chased them, threatening them with her starbolts. The next instant his head snapped upward. He blinked rapidly and looked around. No villains, no huge size, no Terra in hand. It was all a dream. Beast Boy felt his neck tenderly, _Why did that feel so real? I was only dreaming…_Beast Boy continued to rub his neck as if it were sore, _Not only that, but that was just plain strange; Starfire getting mad and throwing star bolts at her friends? _

Beast Boy just shook his head and clambered out of bed. He pulled his uniform from the closet and stumbled through the mess on the floor. Before he turned the corner to the room, he peeked and made damn sure Cyborg wasn't cooking. He wasn't, but strangely enough everything else seemed to be the same from the dream, _Wait a minute…I'm feeling déjà vu-ish…_Beast Boy thought as he walked down the stairs.

And as the pervious events unfolded once more he just sat in his seat and sighed, "Yep, déjà vu…"

* * *

Craziness, ne? One of those dreams you just can't get up from. I had one before. Complete strangeness… And another thing, I once had this dream were I stood up for Raven cause someone stole her purse. Oo Ok I'm gonna shut up 'fore I scare someone.


	9. The Prophet's Waking

Sorry for not giving all I said I was. But I have a good reason besides the fact that I said more than I could do " ; I am becoming near-sighted from being on the computer too much. The Eye Doctor said to flip back and forth between near and far activities. So that means that I can only be on the computer twenty minutes at a time. Please bear with me.

**Cloud Strife Omega- **is being squeezed to death Sorry…for…using da…word!

**NNY273000- **Aw, thank you! You deserve the Most Flattering and the Sweetest Reviewer award! And I hope that I keep your interests up. And glad I didn't "jump the shark" as you put it.

And thanks to **ALL **my reviewers as always. I am so thrilled that everyone is entertained with my work.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Nine: The Prophet's Awakening **

_Why did that feel so real? I was only dreaming…_Beast Boy continued to rub his neck as if it were sore, _Not only that, but that was just plain strange; Starfire getting mad and throwing star bolts at her friends? _

Beast Boy just shook his head and clambered out of bed. He pulled his uniform from the closet and stumbled through the mess on the floor. Before he turned the corner to the room, he peeked and made damn sure Cyborg wasn't cooking. He wasn't, but strangely enough everything else seemed to be the same from the dream, _Wait a minute…I'm feeling déjà vu-ish…_Beast Boy thought as he walked down the stairs.

And as the pervious events unfolded once more he just sat in his seat and sighed, "Yep, déjà vu…"

Starfire finally stopped chasing them and took Beast Boy by the arm, "Now you shall all apologize!" she demanded.

Beast boy smirked. He could get used to this. The others just stood there cross-footed and looking at one another. Starfire folded her arms while her eyes lit up as if she intended to scorch them.

"OWWWWWWW!!" Beast Boy yelped and sat straight up in his bed.

"Wake up." A dull voice instructed.

Beast Boy turned his head to see Raven standing next to his bed with a Baseball bat in hand. He rubbed the bump on his forehead tenderly, "Why did you do that?!"

"You needed to get up." She replied simply and walked into the other room.

"You needed to get up!" Beast Boy mocked under his breath, and fumbled to get his clothes.

He walked downstairs in a bit of a huff. That bump REALLY hurt. He was hoping no one would notice.

"Oh my, Beast Boy!" Starfire cried from the kitchen and approached him.

"Oh, hey Star." He greeted still a little sleepy from the rude awakening.

"How did you incur such damage?" she asked putting a hand softly on the bump.

He winced a bit and looked over at Raven. She was hiding the bat behind her back. He wanted to rat her out soooooo badly! But instead, "It's nothing really. Just fell outta bed onto my…uh, my…intable, yeah…"

She looked at him and around at the others who were watching with some concern, but decided not to ask. She walked to the freezer and pulled out some ice. Wrapping it into a washcloth she handed it to Beast Boy. He accepted it and sat down in one of the seats for the table. He sighed,_ Maybe this Prank War thing was a mistake..._

Terra sat down next to him, "Aw, Beast Boy, that's quite a bump." She said and touched it tenderly.

He winced again; for some reason she didn't sound to sincere. But he allowed her to touch his mark just the same, "Does it hurt anywhere else?" she asked feeling various spots on the back of his head and forehead.

Beast Boy just shook his head 'No.', "I'm fine." He told her and left the table.

The others watched him go. They didn't really know what to think. Beast Boy waited until he was outside before sighing deeply. He felt like everyone was against him; That all of his friends hated him. He didn't know what to do. Standing in the silence of the earth, he wondered what they could be planning, "Paranoia! Paranoia!" Another part of his mind called. He ignored it the best he could. Things were different, but that didn't mean that they were planning something. He remember from some of Raven's talks to Starfire, ones which he was not to be listening to, that Raven had said dreams were prophetic and could tell of misfortune or other things.

"They couldn't mean that," Beast Boy told himself, "Never in a million years!" He smiled, and turned and walked back indoors.

SPLAT! He was hit. He wiped the caramel from his face and looked up to his teammates all with vengeful looks and weapon in hand. Beast Boy gulped hard, and pinched himself. He let out a small "ow" and realized it could be no dream.

"This is no dream little boy." Terra scoffed.

"Wait, how'd you know I was have dreams like these?"

"They were no accident," Raven stated, "but I knew you would not believe them so you would be off guard like now."

Beast Boy gulped and was attacked with the onslaught. Within a few minutes, he pried his eyes open to see Starfire looming over him. He hid his face again.

"Do not worry friend Beast Boy, they shall apologize." Starfire comforted, as she lifted him up and held him in front of the others, "Now, you shall stop all of this mean talking and hurtful things."

"Sorry Beast Boy…." They all droned not really meaning it. Then another SPLAT was heard. Some of the various mess that had flown everywhere had fallen onto Starfire's face. Starfire wiped it off and looked upward, "So this is the Prank War?"

"Yeah, we'll clean that up…" Robin said as the rest of them were about to leave to fetch cleaning supplies. Robin was leading the cleaning team, but didn't get too far before feeling something hit his back. He turned around; it was Starfire! "Star, what are—"

"I would like to join the Prank War, perhaps?"

The others gained looks of malice, "SURE!" They all chimed.

"Wonderful! Then I shall be on the team of Beast Boy!" she stated and hugged Beast Boy.

Robin looked sad, he didn't want to fight his love. Raven and Terra didn't want to be against their best friend. Cyborg showed some signs of regret but they all decided it would just be good, clean fun…for Starfire that is.

So the fight ensued. Everyone was throwing random stuff from the previous onslaught that had got Beast Boy. They all were laughing like mad until they heard the alarm go off. Everyone stopped and looked toward Robin.

"It's just the city we live in; not important." He told them and they continued to throw things.

There were even a few times when Starfire used Beast Boy as a shield. But overall they had fun. And they never wanted it to end.

* * *

Yeah it wasn't that funny. It's what you call a transitional chappy. Five reviews please and I'll update as soon as I can.


	10. Finally Finale?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Ten: Finally Finale? **

So the fight ensued. Everyone was throwing random stuff from the previous onslaught that had got Beast Boy. They all were laughing like mad until they heard the alarm go off. Everyone stopped and looked toward Robin.

"It's just the city we live in; not important." He told them and they continued to throw things. There were even a few times when Starfire used Beast Boy as a shield. But overall they had fun. And they never wanted it to end.

After exhaustion set in, all the Titans collapsed over one another. They still managed to giggle a little though. Robin managed to stand and walk over to the super computer. He pressed the buttons required to answer a call of trouble, "It's Slade." He said with a dark, serious tone.

The Titans rose from their spots and recomposed themselves. The screen beeped on. Slade's face was shown, "What's the matter Titans? This alarm has been ringing for nearly twenty minutes. Are you afraid of losing?"

Robin looked like he was going to go insane, "YOU PYSCOTIC FREAK!! I WILL GET YOU, AND WHEN I DO I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!"

The others jumped backward trying to hide behind one another. Starfire just patted Robin on the back softly, "It is ok; remember what we talked about."

Robin inhaled deeply, "I blew it didn't I? Oh great now I have to start over!"

Beast Boy nudged Raven, "What's he talking about?"

"He's been going to psychotherapy classes because of his obsession with Slade."

"WHAAAAAAA!!"

The others turned to see Robin in a fit. Yowling on about nothing in particular. Slade just looked down on the Titans and he could not understand all of this.

"It is alright Robin." Starfire continued to comfort him, "You monster," she then directed her attention to Slade, "YOU HAVE MADE ROBIN VERY UPSET! WHEN I FIND YOU, I SHALL BE THE ONE WHO IS DOING THE RIPPING OF APART OF YOU!!" and with that she blasted the screen with a starbolt.

"NOOO," Robin screamed as he saw the screen in a mess, "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!" and then he ran full pace out the door. The others just followed him out for fear of him doing something else. And he wasn't hard to follow either, the Titans could hear his psychotic screams up and down the city streets. He probably didn't even know where he was going. After awhile they made it to the typical Slade's lair, Robin was already there screaming up a storm, "…AND I HATE YOU!! I DON'T WANT ANY MORE CALLS OF TROUBLE FROM YOUR SORRY ASS!! GOT THAT?!"

Slade just backed away slowly while looking at the enraged Robin with bewilderment. Robin just panted furiously; he didn't want ANYONE messing with HIS fun. Finally after all of Robin's screaming fit, Slade snapped, "I HAVE NO POINT ANYMORE!!" he weeped, "THE CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD HAS CAST ME ASIDE!!"

All the Titans, including Robin, backed away. This was too much of a crazy day to be considered worth it. A few seconds later, Slade lay lifeless on the ground, still clutching the knife that had delivered the blow. It became very silent as the Titans paid their last respects to his poor soul. But shortly they returned to their home. A few hours later the troubles began again…

"AHHHHHHH!!" Beast Boy wails could be heard from down the many hallways. Beast Boy threw his door open in a mad fit and screamed, "I'LL GET YOU…WHOEVER YOU ARE!!"

He looked on his bed again. There it sat right on his pillow, a sign that read: Have Fun with the Ooze. : ) Someone had stuffed his pillows with some kind of ooze and it had sooo messed up his do. Terra; it had to be her. Raven wouldn't put a smiley face on the note. And Starfire was on his side. But as he was comtemplating this, he heard someone creeping from down the hallway, "Who's there?!" he turned himself quickly to face the person.

A dark figure approached him. He could tell that they had a long flowing cloak and that they were taking gentle steps, almost as if they wanted to sneak. It was Raven; no doubt.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you're capable of making smiley faces!"

Raven looked at him strangely, "I came to tell you that I want a truce. I know who pulled that prank on you." She told him while looking around in a very shifty matter.

"Really? Why the change of heart?" he asked raising a brow.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Ok, tell me."

"Starfire."

"Starfire? No way!?"

He still couldn't believe it though; how could Starfire just turn on him? She wasn't the backstabbing kind. Terra must of set her up. Or told her to do it. But on the bright side, Raven's on my side, and she's smarter than Starfire so we might have a chance of winning this war, "C'mon then Raven, we have to discuss our battle plans." He said and took her by the arm in an attempt to bring her into his room.

"No, I went into your room once, and once was enough. Besides, I have another prank to pull on our enemies." She told him before vanished through the floor of the Tower.

Beast Boy blinked in confusion, "Ok then…" he just shook his head, at least he wasn't alone, he only wished it was Terra who was on his side.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Tower

* * *

Terra had a general uniform on and was marching back and forth in front of her troops, which comprised of Starfire and herself. Biting her bottom lip she thought hard while Starfire just watched in amusement.

"That little, green monster of a boy is planning something. And as soon as he figures out who pranked him; we have to be ready." She told Starfire.

"Yes, we must. But I only wished I knew what Robin was doing…" Starfire replied hugging her knees to her chest and looking thoughtful.

* * *

Elsewhere, Elsewhere in the Tower

* * *

The room was filled with the hums of various machines, along with the clank of metal, and the occasional sound of something dropping.

"Hand me the wrench Rob." Cyborg asked holding his hand out behind himself as he leaned over their creation.

Robin fumbled threw the big chests of tools and machines until he found Cyborg's wrench drawer, "Which one?"

"5/16 inch please."

"This is going to be perfect." Robin commented while smirking.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the delay; I've been sick and really didn't feel like typing. If I had then the story would just be sooo screwed up. Even more than the Robin and Slade Bashing that occurred in this chapter. It wasn't my fault! I had a root beer and all the caffeine went straight to my head. I normally have water or milk, so the soda just kind messed with my system. Alright, only three reviews 'cause I made you all wait so long.


	11. Moment of Grace

Hey guys; Band Camp has been a killer! I let you read the story now, even though I've probably killed my internet relationships… Sorry I make you guys wait so long! ;;

Ok, thanks for the long review, you suggestions are great. I'm glad you enjoy the story, but although the nightmare stuff seems pointless (at the time it was :P) it has a definite point of which you will see later on.

LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy- OMG, that is like the most confusing review I have EVER read…I'm sorry for all the delays! I just don't have all the time I'd like to write all this stuff! ;;

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Eleven: Moment of Grace**

Robin fumbled threw the big chests of tools and machines until he found Cyborg's wrench drawer, "Which one?"

"5/16 inch please."

"This is going to be perfect." Robin commented while smirking.

* * *

Later…

* * *

_I wonder what Raven is planning…I wish she would let me in on it. _Beast Boy thought to himself as he sat on his bed in a huff, _Probably doesn't want me to mess it up. Pft…_

Beast Boy stood up straight, he had decided to go and see what was up. He marching toward the door and opened it quickly only to find…

* * *

Elsewhere in the Tower

* * *

"Are you ready?" Terra whispered to Starfire as the two snuck down one of the various corridors.

Starfire nodded her agreement, "I just hope that they are ready for us…"

"No Star, surprising them is what we want to do." Terra corrected.

Starfire just looked down for a moment, before nodding with an embarrassed expression, "Of course."

The two turned the corner and ran head on into something neither had expected. Terra and Starfire gasped heavily and put their hands to their mouths. That was something rather indubitably not fastidious… (Big words! It means: really not nice.)

* * *

Elsewhere in the Tower

* * *

Raven stepped out of her room and decided to see what else could be going on in the Tower. With the prying eyes of a skeptic, she wandered the Tower searching for her friends.

Turning another corner, she ran into the trouble she had never expected to fall into. With a wide expression of shock, she shielded her face from the blow that was to come…

* * *

Elsewhere in the Tower (Last one I promise. )

* * *

Robin and Cyborg headed upward toward the Titans' main room. They were laughing and joking about how bad they would get the others. Turning into the main room, they met their befalling shock…

* * *

Hey, guys, I have made a decision. No, I'm not leaving. I am just reducing my load by two pages, and they won't all update at the same time. I have too much school and band work to do. If you don't believe me, then read my entry on My Livejournal name is wysteriafox there.


	12. The Pranking Closure

Sorry for the extended delay. I couldn't break myself to finish writing it. And I've been spending too much time on Neopets. Also you might want to glance over the previous chapter incase you don't remember.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (or Star Wars) AND AM MAKING ZERO PROFIT FROM THIS. PLEASE DON ' T SUE.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**PRANK WARS**

**Chapter Twelve: The Pranking Closure **

Beast Boy stood up straight, he had decided to go and see what was up. He marching toward the door and opened it quickly only to find himself drop through a trap door. He slid down a winding silver shoot. Beast Boy just let out a terrified scream. He had no idea where he was or could be going. He finally landed harshly on his tush. Rubbing it gingerly, he stood. He gazed upwards and all around him. He had been sent to some kind of underground maze. _Yay…_he thought starting to walk through the grass hedged maze.

The two turned the corner and ran head on into something neither had expected. Terra and Starfire gasped heavily and put their hands to their mouths. That was something rather indubitably not fastidious… (Big words! It means: really not nice.) Both were grabbed up by two dark wing-like arms, and shaken harshly.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Terra yelped.

Before the two could do anything else they were thrown down the hallway, and landed on a pile of riddles and books.

"What kind of prank could this be?" Starfire asked Terra.

"I don't know, but I think I have a good idea as to who did it." Terra replied, gritting her teeth.

Turning another corner, she ran into the trouble she had never expected to fall into. With a wide expression of shock, she shielded her face from the blow that was to come…Raven was hit with a bag of black feathers, then some tar(or it could have been molasses). She fell down onto her rump and growled. She knew who could have done such a thing. And when she thought it was over, and was standing up, a bunch of books fell at her feet.

"They're all picture books…" she whispered to herself.

Robin and Cyborg headed upward toward the Titans' main room. They were laughing and joking about how bad they would get the others. Turning into the main room, they met their befalling shock…They had trapped a string, which in turn trapped another and another until, a large burlap bag fell onto their bodies, and pulled them upward. Their screams being muffled as if they were in glass containers of doom. (AN: It's way too late for me to be up…xx) After a few hours of the Titans' dilemmas, they all met in the main room. Well, except for Robin and Cyborg, they still couldn't get the bags to rip. The others let them out; Cyborg fell with a thud and groaned, while Robin fell on his back and screamed like a girl. (AN: And to think this simile used to annoy me?)

"OKAY, I KNOW WHO DID IT!!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Us too!" Terra and Starfire exclaimed.

"And that goes double for us." The two boys heaved; it was quite difficult to breathe in those large, near airtight bags.

"And I know as well," Raven began, pausing a moment for dramatic tension, "Why don't you go first, Beast Boy?"

"Okay," Beast Boy nodded, "it was Cyborg who sent me down that long silver shoot and into that horrible grass hedge maze!"

Starfire and Terra piped in next, "And it was Robin who produced those stretchy black arms that threw us into a pile of newspaper articles that we couldn't understand."

"Yes, and Beast Boy was the one who threw this molasses and black feathers all over me, and then dropped picture books at my door." Raven growled.

"No way, BB," Cyborg shouted in his defense, "You're the little salad head who trapped Robin and I. We didn't do any prank against you."

"Yeah," Robin cut it, "Starfire, Terra, we didn't pull any prank on you two."

"Raven! That's a wicked cool prank, but I didn't do it!" Beast Boy cried.

The Titans then fell silent. No one had done what they had been accused of, and the girls weren't even accused of anything. No one knew who did what. Raven then thought for a moment; she knew the answer.

"None of you know?" she asked quaintly.

The other Titans shook their heads, they thought they maybe Raven had solved something they had all missed.

"I WIN!" Raven exclaimed, shots of energy shooting off, but she quickly recomposed herself.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU WIN?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded.

"I was the one who pulled all of those pranks on you, but none of you could figure it out. So thus I win, because I was not accused." She replied simply and began to walk upstairs.

"Then why'd you prank yourself?" he asked, still stupid in the matter.

"I had to make it realistic, didn't I?"

Beast Boy flopped to the floor, why didn't he think of that? The others Titans soon followed suit.

"Guys," Robin started, "next time we have a Prank War, let's leave Raven out of it."

The others, with the exception of Beast Boy, nodded.

"Okay, Beast Boy?" he questioned.

It was too late, Beast Boy had already concocted his next move, "I'LL GET YOU YET RAVEN!" and with that he ran upstairs. The others sighed; this was definitely going to be longer than two weeks.

"Anyone up for moving?" Terra asked, as the sounds of Raven and Beast Boy's fighting became louder.

* * *

**THE END!!** Hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write up until these last few parts. I was losing the whole feeling of the story, but I'm glad it's done now so I can work on the other stories. Bye!


End file.
